This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aim of this research is to test the hypothesis that polymorphisms in human Phase II enzyme genes increase the susceptibility of individuals to respond to the immune effects of DEP.